Time to perform
by Howyoudoinuglynakedguy
Summary: As requested a Laurie/Travis fan fic. Set after Laurie and Travis get back from L.A. after season 4 finale. Let me know what you think in the review section&I'll try and update often! Rated K for now my go up to T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Laurie and Travis got together in season 4, be sure to review!**

* * *

Laurie sat cross legged on her bed, Travis sat next to her spelling out a word on the scrabble board.

"I really do need to get a TV in here," Laurie sighed as she watched Travis spell out another eight letter word.

Travis looked up and smiled seeing how frustrated she was getting.

"Do you want to stop playing?" Travis asked.

"No it's fine, we may need to stop in a minute though, I'm nearly out of wine," she said looking at her nearly empty glass.

Travis would of offered to go downstairs and get some more but she looked like she needed the break.

"Okay, it's your go," Travis said.

Laurie looked at her letters and frowned, she couldn't make a word bigger then three letters. She stared for a while longer, tucking her hair behind her ears seeing the corners of Travis's mouth turn upward slightly.

"Yeah okay we should stop now, I'll be right back," she said grabbing her wine glass and going downstairs.

Things had been going well between Laurie and Travis since L.A. They had managed to get the first kiss over and done with and even though they hadn't had sex yet they were happy with taking it slow, Laurie more so then Travis.

There had been opportunities where they could of but Laurie quickly made up her excuses of why they couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to, because she did, quite badly. But she had been putting off having sex with him since L.A., because she realised she had a lot to live up to. Travis had known Laurie a lot longer then all her previous boyfriends and so had heard all the stories of the shows she would put on and how good she was. The other boyfriends never had to hear these stories and just experienced it, so there was no pressure on her to perform, but Travis having heard all these stories would have a lot of expectations of her and Laurie didn't like the pressure. She had already made the mistake of trying to recreate the Tommy Saturn fantasy in an attempt to get the first kiss over, for Travis she didn't want to put on a show. Not because she didn't want to make the effort but because she wanted it to have more meaning. She cared about him and wanted their first time to be a bit more then just a show.

She poured herself another glass of wine and went back upstairs, taking the bottle with her. Travis had already put the scrabble away and was sat at the end of her bed. She sat at the top her bed and put her wine down.

"Can I ask you something?" Laurie asked looking over at him resting back against her headboard.

Travis put his beer down and sat next to her, "sure."

"When you were going through your 'player' stage-"

"'Playa'," Travis corrected.

"...Whatever, when you were going through that stage, well, how many girls did you sleep with?"

"Um," Travis said thinking, "about nine, maybe ten."

"Right, okay," Laurie replied.

"That's not a problem though is it? I mean you've slept with more guys then that."

"No it's not a problem I just wondered that's all," Laurie said thinking about her his standards were now probably even higher.

She shuffled over and rested her head on his chest feeling it rise and fall beneath her. She placed a arm around him and stayed quiet, she didn't want to talk anymore, she would just find more reasons to be stressed. Travis ran his fingers gently through her hair until her eyes eventually drifted shut.

* * *

Laurie opened her eyes to see daylight pouring in through a crack in her curtains. She looked up at Travis who was soundly sleeping, still sat in the same position from the night before, it was the first night he had actually stayed over. She carefully got off him then got changed and went downstairs. She was still thinking about the sex problem, she knew she couldn't put it off for much longer and there wasn't really anyone she could talk to about it. She thought about maybe trying to talk to Jules but she doubted that it would go down very well. She shook her head and made herself a cup of coffee and sat down trying to distract herself. It didn't work very well, less then ten minutes later Travis came down the stairs yawning.

"Morning," he said sleepily as he leant over and kissed her.

She kissed him back, placing her hands lightly on either side of his face.

"Hey there," she said as he pulled away.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Pretty well actually," she said ,"what about you?"

"Neck's a little stiff," he said cocking it side to side.

"Sorry, you should of just moved me," she said smiling.

"No it's fine I didn't want to disturb you, you look adorable when you're sleeping."

"Yeah right," she said laughing, "we'll need to be heading over to your mom's soon, she'll be expecting us."

"Right of course because god forbid she didn't see us for one day," he said sarcastically smiling.

"Do you know how much she'd worry if we didn't talk to her for a whole day?" Laurie asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Why don't find out?" Travis asked back stepping towards her.

She felt her heart rate increase as she looked up at him, she wanted to, he wanted to, so why didn't she just go for it?

He leant down and kissed her softly, Travis loved being able to do that, a year ago if he was told that he would be able to kiss Laurie whenever he wanted he would of laughed and continued to dream about it. He had got everything he had wanted, a job he loved, a supportive family around him and the girl he had been dreaming about for years.

Laurie responded kissing Travis back slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, gently running her nails through his hair, maybe he wouldn't put any pressure of her, maybe he didn't want a big show either. Laurie stood up and Travis slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, he pulled away from her lips and looked her in the eye.

"You wanna go get changed?" he asked suggestively.

Laurie immediately knew what he was implying and pulled away in a panic.

"No I'm serious Travis we have to go to your mom's, come on," she said grabbing his hand as she pulled him out of the door, "we're late as it is."

Travis let out a small sigh and let himself be dragged out of her house and over to his mom's where the rest of the crew were waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in Jules's kitchen where the rest of the group was sat drinking coffee as usual.

"Morning you two," Jules greeted them as stood at the end of the island counter.

She gave Travis a hug and Ellie looked at them.

"Coffee? Jules asked.

"No thanks, we've already had some," Laurie replied.

"Still in the same clothes as yesterday Travis? You have a sleepover last night did ya?" Ellie asked smiling darkly.

Grayson laughed from behind her and started making squeaky bed noises.

Jules glared at them both and Travis shook his head.

"No actually it was just a 'sleepover', nothing happened."

"Oh quit trying to spare Jules the pain, I bet you two can't keep your hands off each other" Ellie said teasing them both.

"Actually if you must know me and Laurie-"

Laurie elbowed him sharply in the ribs discreetly.

"- don't do it that much," Travis said rewording the end of his sentence.

"Why not? Jelly worn you out already?" Ellie asked, "I know what she can be like, she must be a real handle for you lover boy and with all those shows she puts on. I don't why you'd be complaining though, you must love it, I mean that's what you used to think about during your solo sesh's right?"

"Ugh Ellie that's my son and you're giving me horrible images," Jules complained.

"That is a gross thought," Grayson said shuddering.

"Oh well now I'm thinking of it too!" Bobby said pulling a face.

"Why are we all thinking about this?" Andy asked cringing.

"Ugh just imagine Jelly on top of you jolting around like a fish out of water," Ellie said pushing on.

Laurie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Travis felt his face burning up.

"Can we please all stop thinking about it?" Travis pleaded.

Laurie looked at Travis sympathetically and smiled, she wrapped her arm around his and pulled him in closer. She didn't know if he wanted them to stop talking about it because he really was embarrassed or because they hadn't actually done it yet and once again her performances were mentioned.

"Gladly," Andy said, "I'm off to work now, see ya."

"Yeah I better be off with Ando," Bobby said getting up.

"Mm I better be going as well," Jules said taking the last sip of her coffee.

"Bye," the rest of the group said as they left.

"Thank god that's over," Travis said sighing, "told you we should have just stayed at yours."

"That would of gone down well with Jules," Ellie muttered.

"I really don't think it would of bothered her, I only saw her for a few minutes before she left," Travis said.

"That's because you were late and now I'm going to get my ear chewed off later because of it so don't make a habit of it," Ellie said bluntly.

"What is she going to say about it?" Travis questioned.

"Travis and Laurie want too much alone time, what if she takes him away from me, am I getting in the way of them being happy, they chose sex over seeing me, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"Well all of that is ridiculous," Travis said, "And we never chose sex over seeing her, we were just late."

"Like anyone's going to believe that," Ellie laughed.

"But it's the truth," Travis said confused.

"Even if it is no one will believe you because we all know how sex driven you both are, Travis you're a 21 year old man with a lot of hormones and Jelly, well Jelly is just a sex monster," Ellie simply.

"Whatever Ellie," Laurie said, "I can control myself you know."

"Not with a guy you're crazy over, you just throw yourself at them."

Laurie saw Travis's face drop a bit.

"I _ can _control myself," Laurie repeated knowing that in this case it was actually true.

"Sure sure," Ellie said getting up to leave.

Laurie tried not to make eye contact with Travis as they made their way over to the couch where Grayson was sat in the armchair across from them, absorbed in watching the TV.

"So what was the jab in ribs about?" Travis asked quietly.

"I just don't want the whole group knowing about our personal lives, I know we share everything about ourselves but that us as individuals, this is our relationship."

"So you didn't want them to know that we haven't had sex yet, why would that be a bad thing for them to know, it would put my mom's mind at rest."

"No it would make them question why we haven't and what's wrong with me and stuff like that, I'd just rather let them believe what they want to believe, like Ellie said no one will believe us."

"True," Travis said thinking about why they hadn't actually done it yet.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom quickly alright, we can go then," Laurie said.

"Alright," Travis said watching her go up the stairs.

Laurie walking past the TV caused Grayson to become aware of Travis sat on the couch.

"How's the sex with Laurie then?" Grayson asked casually.

"The sex," Travis said rubbing the back of his head, "the sex, yeah, it's great."

"So this is gonna be like your first serious relationship as a man, you nervous?" he asked.

"Well I have had other girlfriends, you know me and Kirsten were serious," Travis replied.

"Yeah, you weren't really a man then, you were a boy who proposed," Grayson sniggered.

"Can I ask you something?" Travis asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Sure," Grayson said.

"When you and Laurie hooked up was there a lot of, waiting, involved?"

"No not really, Laurie's not one to beat around the bush if you know what I mean, she's kinda a more dive straight in type girl. Why, is she making you beg for it or something?" Grayson asked.

"No I just wondered," Travis replied.

"_I might have to though,"_he thought.

Laurie came back down the stairs and smiled at Travis.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure," he said getting up, "see you round Grayson."

"Yeah bye, have fun."

* * *

Travis sat in Laurie's passenger seat not saying anything.

"Trav' are you okay, you've not said a word since we left?" Laurie asked looking over at him.

Travis nodded, "yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhm," Travis murmured looking out of the window.

"Um okay," Laurie said uncertainly.

He turned and looked her face, "it's nothing, I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Okay well you can sleep when we get back to mine if you want?" Laurie asked.

"Actually can you drop me back to my place, I need to have a shower and change my clothes."

"Oh okay, sure," Laurie said trying to work out what was wrong with him. She kind of already knew though, what Ellie said wasn't helpful to their situation and it looked like it was playing on his mind. She knew he was starting to get impatient and have his doubts but she just needed time to prepare herself and figure out what to do.

They arrived outside his place and there was a long lingering silence.

"Well I suppose I'll see you later," Travis said eventually getting out of the car, not even bothering to kiss her goodbye.

"Okay, bye," Laurie said biting her lower lip.

* * *

She drove back to her house and collapsed on her bed, running her hands through her hair.

"_Maybe I could just talk to him about it,"_ she thought to herself and almost immediately shook her head.

"_If you don't make the effort now he's going to think that you're not into him as much as your other boyfriends. __Let's face it you've let it go on too long now, you have to put on this show, it's what he wants, don't be so selfish that boy has waited years for you. It's not going to hurt you by doing this for him."_

"_But I don't want to do this, I want it to actually mean some__thing," _she argued back in her head.

"_But this will mean something to him. Look you want to have sex with him, you know however much you deny it and say __you have 'control' it's driving you crazy. For Travis it's probably ten times worse, he's becoming impatient and doubting if you even like him, do what you have to do. Come on Laurie it's time to perform."_

She let out a deep moody sigh and got off her bed and started looking through her draws. After half an hour of raiding her draws she fell onto the bed again with various items of clothing scattered around her.

"None of this is right!" she said out loud as she got up and threw them all back in her draw. She slammed it shut and quickly walked down the stairs, grabbing her keys and leaving the house.

* * *

Travis let the hot water hit his face as he looked up into the shower. No matter how much he tried to drown out his thoughts it wasn't working, he knew it had become apparent to Laurie that something was wrong. They had been in a relationship for over three weeks now and still hadn't even really considered the possibility of them actually having sex.

"_Stop being so impatient, so you're taking things slow, no big deal," _Travis thought.

"_That's not what's bothering you though __is it?" _he thought again.

"_...No."_

"_You need to ignore Ellie and Grayson, this is yours and Laurie's relationship, not theirs."_

Travis could start to see why Laurie wanted to leave everyone out of their relationship, it just complicated things.

"_How can I though, they both have a point, Laurie's always just gone for it with a guy she really likes,__what if she's doubting if she wants to be with me, what if she thinks she's made a mistake?"_

"_If you're really that bothered why not ask her?"_

_"I can't ask her, I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring her to do it." _

"_Well then I guess you're just going to have to wait it out."_

Travis sighed and turned off the shower and got changed. He got in his car and pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Travis sat in his car outside his mom's work trying to think of a convincing story that wouldn't give away what was actually going on between him and Laurie. He had to talk to someone about it and decided a female opinion would be the best option. He walked through the door and greeted Jules who was looking down at some paper work.

"Hey mom," Travis said sitting down in the seat across from her.

"Hey Trav'," she said looking up, "where's Laurie?"

"She's at home, she just dropped me off at my place."

"Oh right, what are you doing here? I mean not that I'm complaining."

"I had to get out of my place, my room mate has a girlfriend, they've been together about as long as me and Laurie but they haven't, you know, had sex yet and he's going on about it asking me what I think so I said I had to go out for a bit," Travis lied.

"Oh well feel free to stay as long as you want, I don't have much work to do anyway," Jules said looking back down at her papers.

Travis sighed quietly hoping she would of have had an opinion on the situation. "So what do you reckon I should say to him? I'm just thinking I'll get a better answer from a female's perspective," Travis said.

"Why have you already tried asking a guy?" Jules said looking back up.

"Yeah I tried asking Grayson but he wasn't much help."

Jules thought for a moment, "maybe his girlfriend is just nervous, I mean has he actually tried initiating something with her yet?"

"Yeah he's tried quite a few times to initiate something but she apparently always makes up an excuse of why they can't. And I don't think she's the type to get nervous, she seems pretty confident. Also from what I've heard she's not one to wait around with guys she likes but not with him, I think he doubting if she's actually into him."

"Hmm well maybe she's not that into him, the only reason I wouldn't want to sleep with a guy is because I either was nervous or that I really didn't want to."

Travis felt his heart sink a little.

"Great," he whispered.

"What?" Jules asked.

"That kinda sucks for him, he was really into this girl."

"Well I could be wrong, hey why don't we ask Laurie?" Jules said looking at the door.

Travis felt the colour drain from his face as he turned around and saw Laurie stood the doorway.

* * *

Laurie drummed her nails impatiently against the drivers wheel as she waited for the lights to change. She had to talk to someone, it was driving her insane. She knew however weird it was for Jules she'd understand, she might even be relieved that Laurie didn't want to put on a raunchy show for her son. She was getting no closer to coming up with a plan and Travis wouldn't be willing to wait much longer.

Laurie arrived outside Jules Real Estate and Krazy Cakes and prepared herself. She walked through the door and stopped dead when she saw the back of Travis's head. She looked at Travis as he turned around, his face whiter then usual and she knew instantly something wasn't right.

"Hey Laurie we need your advice on something," Jules said.

"Oh sure," Laurie said walking over to where they both were, "what's up?"

"No you know mom it's okay, I trust your judgement-" Travis said in attempt to stop her.

"No we may as well get Laurie's opinion, after all you've been with your fair share of guys," Jules said looking at Laurie.

"True that," Laurie replied sitting down.

"Travis's room mate has a problem with his girlfriend," Jules began.

"Well whatever it is chances are it's probably his fault," Laurie said.

"Well I'm not sure, Travis tried asking Grayson about it for a guys opinion but that for obvious reasons was a waste of time and I don't really know what to think about it either."

"So what is the problem?" Laurie asked looking down, twiddling her perfectly painted nails.

"No mom really, it's fine, he'll figure out himself," Travis said at one last attempt to stop her.

Jules ignored Travis, "well his room mate and his girlfriend have been dating about the same amount of time as you two and they haven't actually had sex yet. Travis said she doesn't seem the type to hold back and every time his friend tries to initiate something she makes up some excuse of why they can't."

Laurie stopped moving her fingers and held her breath for a moment. She looked down at Travis who now had a face flushed with colour.

"Well that is a problem isn't it," Laurie said in a tone that made Travis feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, the only thing I can come up with is that she really doesn't want to sleep with him, unless she was nervous which Travis has already said she's not," Jules said.

"You know it's not really that much of a problem, I'm sure he'll deal with it," Travis said desperately trying to dig himself out of a hole.

"Well no Travis this is real problem, because this sex thing seems to be a real component in his past relationships yes?"

"Not so much no, he's just doubting if she actually has any feelings for him."

"Right and so the way of proving her feelings is to sleep with him, he sounds like a great boyfriend. I mean has this guy even tried talking to his girlfriend about it?" Laurie asked with a bitter tone.

"Um, no not exactly," Travis said nervously.

"So this girl is unaware of what's actually going on through his head?"

"Uh, yeah, yes I suppose so," Travis said.

"Right well had you ever considered the thought that she might actually feel nervous and pressured enough as it is?"

"Well he didn't want her to feel pressured so that's why he never brought it up," Travis said, his tone also becoming bitter, "and if she had really felt that pressured then it sounds like she should also be the one talking to him about it."

Jules looked back and forth at them both catching onto what was going on, "well would you look at the time, it's my lunch break, keep an eye on the shop for me, thanks." Jules got up and rushed out the door, Laurie and Travis both watching her.

"If you were really that bothered about it Trav' why didn't you just talk to me about it?" Laurie said turning back to face him.

"It's not exactly something you discuss with your girlfriend and from what I've heard you're feeling enough pressure as it is, I really don't think me asking why we haven't had sex yet would of helped."

"Yeah and dragging the group into it helps? Jules, Grayson, what happened to keeping it between ourselves, Jules would of realised that the story was just a load of crap. And the fact you told them you thought I didn't like you, how do you think that makes me feel as girlfriend?"

"Laurie you can't blame me for having my doubts, you slept with Grayson quicker then me."

Laurie stood up in anger, "I slept with Grayson quicker then you? Seriously, you're bringing up that shit? Me and Grayson were just a fling, we weren't together, there's not lot of waiting around in a fling, you do what you have to do and then it ends. But I mean if that's the kinda meaningless crap you want that's fine, I can do that. I'll have sex with you right here right now you just say the word."

Travis stood up as well, "No that's not what I meant and you know that's not what I meant, you can't be angry at me for not talking about it when you've done the exact same."

"Because Travis I had my reasons, I have been so stressed out about this, fighting between what I should do and what I want to do. I haven't been holding back because I don't love you, because I do."

"So you've been holding back because you were nervous? Laurie you don't get nervous."

"Well it's different this time. You're expecting a lot more then all my other boyfriends have. They never knew what they were in for and so if I felt like putting on a big show I would. But you, you know about all these shows and you've have to listen to countless stories about these performances I've put on and so the first time we have sex that's what you're going to want. I made the mistake of recreating the Tommy Saturn fantasy, I only did that because I was trying to get the first kiss over and I thought that would be the best way to go about it. But in all honesty, I don't want to put on a show the first time we have sex, I want it to be more then just some big act, I want it just to be us. And then when I thought we could do it without it you suggested I go upstairs and get changed and it just freaked me out. I know that sounds selfish because it's all about what I want which is why I've been so stressed, I wanted to give you what you wanted but at the same time I wanted it to be more then that. I mean don't get me wrong I still want to show it because it is fun, and from what I've been told pretty amazing, but not for our first time."

Laurie looked down and bit her lip.

"Laurie," Travis said waiting for her to look up, "I never said I wanted all that, you just presumed, this is why you should of spoke to me. I'm not bothered about having some show stopping performance, I've waited this long for you, not for the show. I love you and this whole show has never been a component in our relationship and never will be Laurie."

She gave him a small smile of relief, "really?"

"Really."

She stepped forward and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, stroking her hair. She pulled away, his arms still around her waist and her arms around his neck, "I do love you Travis Cobb."

"And I love you Laurie Keller."

She smiled and kissed him gently, running her nails through his hair.

"Oh good you made up," a voice came from behind Travis. Travis pulled away and turned around to face Jules stood there smiling.

"Yeah we made up," Travis said.

"So you two really haven't had sex yet?" Jules asked sitting back down in her seat.

"Nope," Laurie said.

"Laurie I almost want to say I'm proud of you for holding back this long."

"It's been a struggle Jules," Laurie replied laughing, "however holding back no more, we better be off."

Laurie held her hand out waiting for Travis.

"Ew, really right now?!" Jules exclaimed.

"Well I have held out for a long time, I think now is a perfect time."

"But I didn't want to know, you can't have sex now, I'll just have horrible images for the rest of the day," Jules complained.

"We're not really Jules, I wouldn't do that to you, it's bad enough as it is for you that I'm dating Travis , I wouldn't torture you further by telling you when we were going to have sex. I just needed an excuse to leave, " Laurie said smiling.

"Oh thank god," Jules said relieved, "I'll see you both later."

"Okay bye," Laurie said taking Travis's hand and leading him out of the shop.

* * *

"So," Laurie said once they were outside, "do you wanna go your place or mine?"

"Yours, too many guys that find you overly attractive at mine," Travis said.

"Really? Which ones? A few of them are pretty cute," Laurie said teasing Travis.

"You're so funny," Travis said sarcastically.

"I know," Laurie said grinning back, "did you drive here?"

"Yeah I'll drive to yours and meet you there now," Travis said getting his keys out of his pocket.

"Alright see you in a minute," she said kissing him lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Laurie arrived back at hers before Travis did. She let herself in and flopped onto her couch, flicking on the TV and putting on some trashy reality show. Travis walked in a few minutes later and kicked off his shoes as he sat down beside her, putting his legs up on the couch, not saying anything. Once again Laurie felt the awkwardness, they had the argument, everything that needed to be said had been said, it was now just putting it into action. She wasn't nervous now though, it was just making sure it was at the right time for both of them.

Laurie shuffled over placing her head on his chest, lying on her side as she watched the TV. He gently stroked her hair, moving the loose strands out of her face. They stayed like that for a while watching overly fake women argue on the TV. Laurie sighed in boredom and turned over onto her stomach so she could look at Travis who smiled at her. She smiled back and rested her chin on his chest. She straightened out the collar on his shirt and then moved up again. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathed in heavily smelling the strong scent of aftershave. When she opened her eyes she saw Travis looking at her and she smiled.

"You okay?" he asked.

Laurie bit her lip slightly and nodded, "yeah I'm fine."

"Good," he said smiling, his hand reaching over to to move a loose lock of hair out of Laurie's face.

As he did Laurie tilted her head up towards his and she kissed him softly, Travis kept his hand lightly cradling her face. After a few seconds Laurie pulled away, her lips still close to his. She slowly gave a small lick of her lips, her eyes locked with Travis's. Travis filled the gap between them and kissed her again, longer this time. He used his lips to part hers gently. He skimmed his hands down her body until he reached her legs where he pulled them on either side of him and pulled them upwards so that Laurie was sat on her knees.

They continued to kiss, Travis's hands tangled in Laurie's long hair and her hands place on the arm of the couch, either side of Travis. Her tongue delicately traced the edge of his lips as she pulled away again. Travis immediately tried to lean in and kiss her again but she put her fingers to his lips and stopped him. She leant across and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. She ran her hand through her hair, then looked at Travis and then the stairs and then back at Travis again. Travis smiled and nodded as she got off him. She waited for him to get up before gently grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him towards her, smiling before she kissed him. They clumsily made their way across the room until they reached the bottom of the stairs, where Laurie grabbed his shirt again and lead him up the stairs. They got into Laurie's room and Laurie let go of him, shutting the curtains and fluffing up her already untamed hair. She stayed stood with her back to him and so Travis walked towards her. He lightly kissed her bare shoulder, sliding his lips over to her neck where he travelled upwards until he reached her ear. He stopped kissing, his lips remaining close to her ear.

"Laurie," he said throatily but quietly, "you sure you want to do this now?"

Laurie turned and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She ran her nails through the back of his hair and looked down. She took a small breath as she leant back up her mouth reaching his, a lot harder then how she kissed him before. Travis kissed her back just as hard, presuming her answer was a yes, his hands sliding around her hips, her tongue slipped into his mouth. Travis managed to lead her over to the bed and he laid her down and crawled on top of her, cupping the back of her neck with his hand. Laurie took over and flipped Travis onto his back, pinning him down to the bed as she kissed him and began to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

They woke up the next morning seeing various items of clothing that had been flung around the room the night before. Laurie smiled at Travis and rolled over to kiss him.

"Good morning," she said before kissing him.

"Mhm good morning indeed," Travis murmured through kisses.

She ran her long nails down his chest and pulled away.

"What's the time?" she asked propping herself up on her elbows.

Travis turned his head to look at the clock and sighed, "shit it's half ten."

"Oh fuck, Jules would of definitely gone to work by now," Laurie said getting out of bed and getting on some underwear and jeans.

Travis slid out of bed on the other side and slipped his trousers on and shirt.

"She'll understand though right? Since she knows about the argument yesterday," Travis said.

"Yeah but it's not the first time we've been late and this time we didn't even turn up," Laurie said as she put on her eyeliner.

"So if she's not there then why are we rushing?" Travis asked putting on his socks.

"Because we still need to go over, someone will be there and they can tell us if Jules was okay with us not being there or not. I'm almost ready now," Laurie said putting on her lipgloss.

"Okay but you might wanna get the rest of your clothes on," Travis said sitting down on the bed looking at Laurie who was in jeans and a bra.

Laurie looked down, "oh right yeah, I'm on it."

She got a top on and then went to walk past Travis and then stopped and walked towards him.

"Oh, I forgot to say thank you for last night," she said leaning down and kissing him.

Travis pulled her down onto the bed and pulled away.

"Oh don't mention it, it was no problem," he said playfully.

She kissed him again and laughed.

"We need to go," she said looking at him as they laid side by side.

"But do we really?" Travis asked kissing her.

Laurie pulled away again.

"Yes, we do," she said uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Travis asked kissing her once again running his hand up the back of her leg and pulling her over onto him.

Laurie struggled to pull away this time even though Travis didn't have his hands anywhere near her head. She sat up, her legs still on either side of him and Travis sat up as well, brushing the hair out of her face as he seemed to have a habit of doing.

"I'm sure," she said unconvincingly.

Travis nodded and smiled, "okay then."

They sat there for a moment, neither of them moving or saying anything.

Laurie leant towards him and kissed him hard, causing him to lie back down onto the bed. His hands slid around her waist as he chuckled a little, knowing that Laurie would give in. She ran her hands through his hair, keeping her hands on either side of his face.

"Travis," Laurie mumbled through kisses, "we need to go."

"Okay," Travis murmured back, "you get off me and we'll go."

"Stop kissing me and I will."

"Oh well I can't do all the work for you."

"Fine," Laurie said pushing away from him and turning herself onto her back next to him.

She sighed and pushed her hair back off her face.

Travis sat up, amused with the effect he seemed to have on her now.

"Laurie?"

"What?" Laurie replied moodily.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked smiling to himself.

"Nothing, we need to go," she said getting up.

"Okay," Travis said getting up to follow her.

She quickly turned to face him, "don't ever do that again."

Travis looked at he confused, "do what again?"

"That, that thing, that- whatever you did on the bed the whole reverse psychology thing. Don't do it again because it worked and I don't like not being in control."

"I wasn't doing anything," Travis protested.

"You know what you were doing," Laurie said pushing him playfully.

Travis shook his head smiling, "nope not a clue."

"Oh sure, come on lets go."


End file.
